Madness Aspect Manifestation
The power to embody or be empowered by different causes of insanity. Variation of Madness Embodiment and Aspect Manifestation. Capabilities The madness aspects are different views on how people are driven insane. The cause varies from person to person and some may be more heavily affected by one aspect than another. Aspects * Balance: Dualities; synonymous, antonymous, Sames, Differences, Good & Evil, Light & Dark. So many ways to describe and countless sideways of losing oneself to such a thing. For with constant diversities that are all so similar to one, how often is the line between sanity and deranged blurred? * Chaos: Abject anarchy, one of the most prominent forms madness can take on. With absolutely no form of structural stability to hold the world in place, all things in the universe in any universe are thrown completely out of balance. Absolute freedom of stability will always lead to absolute discord in the end. * Charity: To give others possessions that they themselves do not possess. You give and give and give and give until you have nothing but your own existence, eventually that is given away leaving you with nothing to call your own. * Courage: To live without fear is to be without inhibition; no withholds, no restriction, no moral guidance or pathological ties. You become yourself as you imagine yourself but lose some of the positive rational that kept you whole. * Creation: To create, fabricate and construct without limit or guidance. The total absence of confines in crafting can be intoxicating even to the most disciplined of individuals. Many can't handle such a responsibility losing themselves to constant refinement of their own formulation, of the constant making or remaking just to perfect it. * Death: Whats the point? I'll die, then you'll die then we all die. Sooner or later, so whats the point of working towards something if we'll die and become forgotten. May as well all die sooner rather than later...... * Desire/Greed: People are willing to die for what they want. People are willing to kill just as easily. Hunger can take away anybody's faculty to reason. Hunger for food, for sex, for attention. Its a dog-eat-dog world. You can't take it with you, but you can sure as Hell try! * Despair: Despair. Depression. To be without hope is to live without a reason to live. When you look in the mirror, despair gazes back at you. Gaze too hard into the mirror and the urge to shatter it will only grow. * Destruction: To destroy! An unruly and truly unbound attribute that craves to feed itself constantly and indiscriminately. It consumes, it debases and eventually you lose yourself to those ruinous thoughts for you become them. * Evil: Evil. The very notion of it can drive those seeking it to unparalleled extremes, people compelled or corrupted by malefic acts are renown for hysterical nature or causing mass pandemonium for their own cruel ends. * Fantasy: Imagining one as their ideal self, in their ideal world surrounded by whatever it is that their truest heart desires. Wanting something to the point of disillusion with modern existence beginning to lose touch with what is surreal and what is not. * Fear: Fear. The word itself fills users heart with it. Fear makes them question the loyalties of others and themselves, it makes user take irrational actions against anyone who might be against them. * Fraud: Lies & deceit, a cruel, cruel way to predominantly lose touch with reality. With so many lackluster truths living in a time of falsehoods, individuals can forget what is deemed fact and what is TRULY fact, not artifice, as told from another's view entirety distorting our own. * Good: What is truly good? What defines the upright moralistic integrity of an individual, and just how far are we all willing to go in order to enforce or become our own ideal sense of just & righteous? It can be believed the pursuit of which can drive one out of their mind. * Knowledge: Know EVERYTHING! With enough knowledge user doesn't have to take chances. They know how people will react, they know how situations will turn out and they know how to do everything. * Life: Endless existence, endless struggle for endless life, eternity is as much of a curse as it is a blessing given that eventually. If not well preserved can in itself become tumorous as well as malignant driving those affected by such longevity to become cancerous in many respects. * Loneliness: The empty void of having to one to confide in, no one to laugh with, no one to love, can drive anyone to the point of madness. People create imaginary friends to avoid facing the fact they have nothing. It's only when those imaginary friends start whispering into their ear that people tend to notice.... * Order: Being told what the user can and can't do is enough to make anyone feel trapped. They feel like doing anything against the order that has been forced upon them. Even if it goes against their own beliefs. * Power: POWER! Everyone wants power! With it the sky's the limit. People fear user, respect them and will think twice before going against them. * Rage: Rage is unstoppable. Enough of it will make user ignore their ideals and take actions that they normally wouldn't. In the face of rage there is no right or wrong, only things to release rage upon. * Reality: Crushing, embittering and unhinging. It is the cold harshness of our imbalanced existence which drives so many to the brink, be it in discovering its secrets or to be forever denied whatever it is we set out for. * Supernatural: The impossible, the implausible. That which cannot be even remotely explained by the rational minded can more often than not cause a calamitous decompression of ones sanity. Things that do not abide by law be it god or man are always focal point that challenges the very notion of personal lucidity. * Truth: Truth, one of the oldest and often most reviled mind breakers in existence. There are some truths in this world too terrifying to contemplate let alone live with; those who know too much about a single subject may not like what they find at the end of it's road, the apex of which can be so horrible it can shatter the mind contradicting everything they ever knew to believe to be. Associations *Apocalypse Aspect Manifestation *Aspect Manifestation *Death Aspect Manifestation *Life Aspect Manifestation *Madness Manipulation *Philosophy Materialization *Sacrifice Aspect Manifestation Limitations *Users can still be driven insane. Known Users Known Objects *Black Blood (Soul Eater) *Book of Eibon (Soul Eater); Madness of Knowledge Known Locations *Sea of Black Tears (Brütal Legend); Madness of Despair Gallery LuthorGarland.jpg|Luthor Garland (Supernatural) became a buruburu after dying a terrifying death, infecting others with a soul-crushing fear that kills the infected with stress. Should the victim survive long enough, they begin to hallucinate under whatever they fear most. 731px-Shinigami.jpg|Lord Death (Soul Eater) embodies madness of order. Death the Kid (Soul Eater) meh.jpg|Being Death's son and heir, Death the Kid (Soul Eater) is also a carrier of the madness of order, and is capable of inducing it on anyone should he ever decide to. Asura.jpg|Asura (Soul Eater) represents madness of fear The_Clown.png|Clowns (Soul Eater) are beings created from condensed pockets of Asura's madness wavelength, acting as pathogens to further spread it. Moonlight.png|Moonlight (Soul Eater) White Rabbit (Soul Eater Manga).png|White Rabbit (Soul Eater) Kaguya Portrait.png|Kaguya (Soul Eater) The Man-made Clown.png|Black Clown (Soul Eater) The Purple-Dyed Clown.png|Purple-Dyed Clown (Soul Eater) Madness Aspect Manifestation - Wisdom.png|Eibon (Soul Eater) represents madness of knowledge. Noah_Seven Sins.png|The Icons, better known simply as Noah (Soul Eater) is the physical embodiment of the various sections of the Book of Eibon, acting out the madness of knowledge onto the world. Book_of_Eibon_in_the_anime.png|The Book of Eibon (Soul Eater) is a powerful spell book owned by Eibon, and is also an object that emanates the madness of knowledge. Madness Aspect Manifestation - Power.png|The Black Mass (Soul Eater) represents madness of power. Madness Aspect Manifestation - Rage.jpg|Excalibur (Soul Eater) represents madness of rage. Crona_Kishin.png|Crona (Soul Eater) Sea_Of_Black_Tears.jpg|The Sea of Black Tears (Brütal Legend) embues both the power and the soul-crushing grief of the ancient being Aetulia, the despair it brings driving those who drink from it to destroy themselves and everyone around them. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Embodiments Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Common Powers